Corazón De Ángel
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: Atem es un ángel, al recibir su primera misión este deberá viajar a la tierra para proteger a una niña que por su discapacidad ha sido objeto de muchas desgracias y su hermano mayor, que la sobreprotege demasiado, además de que le ocultara un gran secreto… que pasaría si el ángel al ser descubierto por su protegida y hermano. Se enamora de uno de los dos?
1. capitulo 1

_**Corazón De Ángel**_

_**Capitulo uno **_

_**Discleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi**_

_**Advertencias: este fanfic será totalmente AU (universo alterno), podrá ver shonen-ai, shota y yaoi pero eso será más adelante. Este fic también tendrá blindshpping o monarchshipping depende de la de situación, y acerca del lemon no sé si habrá, tal vez sí tal vez no, aquí Yami será fem, así que con estas advertencias quedan bajo su propio riesgo en leer este fic.**_

_**Summary: Atem es un ángel, al recibir su primera misión este deberá viajar a la tierra para proteger a una niña que por su discapacidad ha sido objeto de muchas desgracias y su hermano mayor, que la sobreprotege demasiado, además de que le ocultara un gran secreto… que pasaría si el ángel al ser descubierto por su protegida y hermano. Se enamora de uno de los dos? **_

La tierra, lugar donde habitan billones de seres humanos, naturaleza y animales. Cada uno compuesto a su forma de ser, el hombre con su inteligencia hizo del mundo un lugar dependiente de la tecnología para su sobrevivencia. Conllevando con ello, la vida de la madre naturaleza o animales. La naturaleza con su belleza da vida a todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, a veces se revela contra el hombre causando destrucción a su paso, pero lo que para muchos es perdida, para ella es salvación. Animales ellos con su astucia tratan de defenderse del ser humano, unos ya extintos otros en peligro, llevan con el día a día de no existir, desperdicio de hombre el que destruye todo a su alrededor para su egoísmo, sin saber que el mismo se está destruyendo. Pero entre tanta maldad que existe en la tierra, hay un lugar donde todo aquello no existe, ese lugar se llama cielo donde viven ángeles que con sus dos grandes alas blancas y suaves. Haya en aquel lugar majestuoso lleno de paz y armonía, donde se podía oír música celestial que entre las delicadas melodías que producían las arpas que tocaban los mismos ángeles con suma delicadeza para que el sonido fuera hermosa y sin lugar a dudas era así como se oía.

El cielo estaba contemplado por nubes a su alrededor y en medio un gran templo que se podría decir que en sus adentros vivían bellos seres que con sus ropas blancas llenaban los pasillos y jardines con su pureza he inocencia, hasta el mismo Dios estaba orgullo por sus hermosos ángeles.

Por los tantos salones que había allí, por que claro. El templo tenía muchas habitaciones que dentro de ella se podría encontrar diversas clases como por ejemplo. Arte, Pintura, Lectura, Escritura y Música. Esta última era la más elegida entre aquellas criaturas de luz. Y más para cierto ángel de cabellos tricolores de ojos carmesí, que ahí. En ese salón de música: blanca en su interior, ventanas que tenían cortinas también blancas y finas de seda volaban con el ligero viento que soplaba en ese momento, se encontraba sentado en un banco vestido con su túnica completamente blanca que hasta resaltaba entre todas las demás. Frente a él se encontraba un instrumento que producía unas hermosas melodías y sonidos exquisitos. Que con tan solo un toque era suficiente para llenar el lugar de esa bellísima tonos. Era un piano blanco, con bordes dorados en la orilla. Brillante ante el pequeño destello de luz del sol, que en esos momentos traspasaba la habitación.

El ángel admirando este bello instrumento, con suma delicadeza puso un dedo en la tecla, con esto se produjo un sonido. Sonrió esta era la primera vez que tocaba solo, antes los demás ángeles solo le enseñaban como hacerlo pero no lo tocaba con ellos. Pero ahora era diferente quería intentarlo, sentir, tocar ese piano color blanco, con más confianza toco otra tecla haciendo un sonido diferente. Colocó esta vez sus manos extendiéndolas para esta vez tocar casi todas esas piezas blancas y negras, con un poco de miedo las toco... Pero conforme iba avanzando en los movimientos eran delicados y exquisitos, cerró sus ojos un momento recordando las lecciones. Que sin darse cuenta las iba interpretando, no supo en que momento el ritmo cambio de lento a rápido.

Al finalizar toco una, dos, tres teclas terminando así una hermosa melodía.

Abrió sus ojos sonriendo al instante jamás en su vida de ángel se había sentido así de bien, de paz. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos prometiéndose así mismo regresar a tocar ese bello piano blanco, abrió los ojos tapando las teclas con su cubierta despacio para no dañarlos.

- Veo que has practicado Atemu -

- Mi Señor que es lo que hace aquí? -

- Solo paseaba por uno de los jardines, cuando de repente escuche una melodía y me encamine a ver de dónde provenía, cuando la encontré te vi tocando el piano así que no quise interrumpirte -

- Lo siento no quise distraerlo -

- De que hablas Atem? Claro que no, al contrario me da gusto que practiques por ti mismo, y de hecho te buscaba -

- Me buscaba? -

- Así es Atem -

- Se pude saber para qué? -

- Tienes tu primera misión -

- Misión? -

- Como ángel debes saber que tu deber es proteger a las personas, cuando estas te necesitan es verdad o me equivoco? -

- Es verdad Mi Señor, servimos para cuidar a nuestros protegidos del mal que los acecha, haya en la tierra es nuestro deber como ángeles guardianes -

- Veo que te ha entrado bien Mahad. Atem, eres un muchacho responsable y listo, serás perfecto para esta misión. -

- Perdone, pero me podría decir de que tratara? -

- Te enviare a la tierra -

Ante esta declaración el pequeño ángel abrió sus ojos en impresión. Había oído bien, la tierra?, aquel lugar donde los hombres eran malos y egoístas que donde las leyes no se respetaban?. El oía rumores de los demás ángeles que viajan haya y contaba las desgracias que ocurrían en la tierra era lamentable escuchar aquello. Jamás espero que esta vez sería su turno de ir, no era que no quisiera ir era su deber, pero le daba miedo poder ver lo que tanto había oído, pero por otra parte se sentía feliz de realizar esa misión y salir del templo.

- Y qué debo hacer en la tierra Mi Señor? -

- Proteger a una niña -

- Niña? -

- Es una pequeña que tiene problemas con su hermano mayor y esta lisiada de su ojo izquierdo, ya te imaginaras como se ha de sentir? -

- Si -

- Es por eso que te encargo a esta pequeña. Debes viajar lo antes posible para vigilarla y protegerla -

- Pero como la protegeré? si voy como un ángel me voy exponerme a que todos me vean -

- Por eso no te preocupes, cuando vayas a partir se te darán las instrucciones, de acuerdo? -

- Como usted ordene Mi Señor -

- Bien, ahora ve a descansar que muy pronto va a anochecer, y mañana tendrás que arreglar tus cosas y despedirte de tus compañeros, así que anda vete a dormir Atem -

- Si Señor, buenas noches con su permiso -

Así el pequeño ángel se fue del salón de música, rumbo a su habitación al llegar hizo justamente lo que su Señor lo mando hacer, ordeno sus pertenencias emocionado de que tendría su primera misión.

_**Continuara…..**_

_Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado, como verán soy un poquito lenta en actualizar, les diré que esta nueva historia no la abandonare como For you. Por eso ya tengo capítulos adelantados para actualizar más rápido, podría ser cada semana depende de cómo vea este fic si les gusta la continuare si no tendré que descontinuarlo. Pero espero que eso no pase n.n_

_Sin más que decir, solo gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo para leerlo. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap_

_Besos y abrazos_

_**Hikari Erena Yami **_

_**Review? **_


	2. capitulo 2

_**Corazón De Ángel**_

_**Capitulo dos **_

_**Discleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi**_

Era un nuevo día en el cielo, todos los ángeles ya hacían sus deberes cotidianos. Pero para un ángel de cabellos tricolores ese día sería diferente porque tendría su primera misión, al recibir los primeros rayos del sol se levantó rápido y vistió no quería llegar tarde con su maestro.

Al tener todo listo salió de su habitación, pero antes de salir completamente fuera de ella la vio por última vez, sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con sus amigos que lo veían con una sonrisa y se acercaron para hablar con el antes de fuera a la tierra.

- así que ya te vas a tu primera misión Atem -

- si Marik -

- vaya al parecer no te veré por un tiempo angelito -

. Y yo no tendré que oír tus bromitas Bakura –

- si como sea - Ante este comentario Bakura dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar

- vaya se ve que se quieren mucho -

- no digas tonterías Marik, dime has visto a Mahad? - Marik iba a contestar pero detrás de él se oyeron pasos y voltio al ver que era dos castaños que venía hacia ellos.

- veo que ya está preparado para su viaje, joven Atem -

- sí, ya estoy listo -

- te extrañare mucho Atem -

- yo también los extrañare Mana - la castaña se lanzó a los brazos del tricolor, y empezando a llorar mientras se aferraba cada vez más a su amigo

- vamos Mana, no llores volveré - La joven ángel alzo su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos carmesí que la miraban preocupado y un poco triste

- me puedes prometer algo Atem - dijo Mana agachando la cabeza y con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

- claro que si Mana - se acercó un poco a la morena y le alzo la cara, ante este acto los dos ángeles que veían la escena se voltearon a ver y con asentamiento se alejaron un poco para darles privacidad a ambos jóvenes

- y….yo quiero - la castaña estaba demasiado roja y nerviosa viendo los dos orbes carmesí que las palabras no salían. Mientras Atem la veía curioso, quería saber qué le diría la pequeña ángel - qu.. Quiero que…. - hizo una pausa, se mordió el labio inferior y diciéndose mentalmente que tenía que decírselo. Apretó sus manos haciéndolas puño, y levantando la cabeza completamente -quiero me prometas que volverás para poder…. - en ese momento se llevó ambas manos a su boca y con los ojos abierto, estaba a punto de decir lo que nunca quiso decirle al tricolor. Mientras este alzo una sega en demostración de no saber qué iba a decir su amiga.

- para poder qué? - se acercó un poco más a la castaña pero esta retrocedió unos pasos – que pasa Mana?, - volvió a insistir

- nada Atem, solo prométeme que volverás con bien de tu viaje, por favor - no podía decirle la verdad, pero y si se lo decía? No, no podía aun no, si se lo diría pero cuando volviera de aquel lugar - por favor Atem promételo - volvió a decir al ver que el ángel no decía nada, solo lo observaba

- está bien lo prometo volveré - le dijo con una sonrisa cálida, pero él también quería que ella le prometiera algo - pero también quiero que tú me prometas algo -

- y que es? -

- que termines tus lecciones con Mahad y cuando vuelva te vuelvas la mejor ángel de Pintura, de acuerdo? -

- … - lo miro sorprendida, jamás se esperó eso. Pero al verlo se dio cuenta que en verdad se lo decía del corazón, ahí, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no solo era amor de amigos sino de más haya que eso. Era amor, amaba a Atem desde hace tiempo, pero jamás lo supo hasta ahora comprendió que todos esos sentimientos habían nacido poco a poco desde que lo conoció en aquel salón de arte.

_**Flashback**_

_Hace tres años…._

_Miraba el cuadro delante de ella, varios colores se mostraban, dando forma a algo, pero no sabía a qué. Había empezado a pintar conforme sus manos se movían, cuando por fin había acabado la miro pero no estaba satisfecha con lo que veía plasmado ahí, en ese cuadro. Se sentía decepciona de sí misma todas las lecciones que tomaba no servían, todo el tiempo que puso en eso que tanto quería. No podía creerlo no quería. Varias lágrimas amenazaban en Salir. Cuando de pronto escucho que la puerta se abría dejando ver a un joven ángel de tal vez unos 14 años, piel morena y un curioso cabello tricolor que se acercaba a ella._

_- disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar el salón de Música?- su voz se oía bastante varonil para su edad, eso la hizo sonrojar levente_

_- sí, si gustas yo puedo llevarte -_

_-¿enserio?, muchas gracias - le dijo con una cálida sonrisa _

_- no es nada, solo me podrías esperar unos minutos, primero debo limpiar el desorden que hice - lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba un par de pinceles, cuando voltio para ver al tricolor no se encontraba en la puerta, volteo a un lado suyo y ahí estaba el levando un bote de pintura -¿ qué haces?_

_- ayudándote -_

_- no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola -_

_- solo quiero ayudarte, ya que tú te ofreciste a ayudarme a encontrar el salón de música recuerdas? -_

_- está bien, por cierto mi nombre es Mana, y el tuyo es?… - _

_- Atem - dijo dejando los botes que faltaban en una mesita cerca de la pintura que estaba haciendo Mana. - Disculpa tú lo hiciste? ._

_-….- ella voltio y se acercó a donde se encontraba Atem - si, pero aún no está terminado y no creo hacerlo - dijo desanimada mirando su patética obra _

_- ¿y por qué crees que no la terminaras? –_

_- porque no soy buena, he tomado clases pero simplemente no pinto lo que yo quiero plasmar en el cuadro - _

_- sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero te puedo decir algo?- _

_- claro - _

_-¿porque te rindes tan fácilmente? - _

_Ella lo miro con ojos sorprendidos, no se espera tal cosa de él, mucho menos si apenas se conocían, la morena pasó de estar desanima a tener enojo, como se atrevía a decirle tan cosa si ni lo conocía bien. _

_- como te atreves a decirme eso, si no me conoces - _

_- sabes odio a las personas que se rinden, ante sus sueños - Atem voltio a verla y su mirada se volvió fría - no soporto a ese tipo de gente - _

_-….- ella lo miraba cuidosamente, no podría creerlo que ese ángel pasara de ser amable y social, a ser frio y directo, pero sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas y - tú no sabes lo que sentirse frustrada por algo que amas hacer y no lo puedas lograr - nuevamente las lágrimas se acumulaban en su ojos, cerro sus puños fuertemente._

_- lo sé y también se muy perfectamente lo que sientes - se acercó a ella y con su mano en el mentó, la levanto mirándola directamente - solo te diré que mientras ames lo que haces, no lo abandones porque no sabes lo que puede pasar en un futuro, y te sientas orgullosa de tu obra de arte - una sonrisa llena de calidez le dijo. _

_-….- ahí fue cuando una pequeña sensación la invadió por dentro no sabía que era pero se sentía bien, y no quería que se fuera nunca, una lagrima se escapó sin que ella quisiera, pero esa lagrima no era de tristeza, si no de felicidad al encontrar a alguien que la hizo reflexionar sobre su amor a la Pintura, Atem tenía razón no podía darse por vencida aún no - voltio a ver su pintura y luego a Atem, mientras este le quitaba la mano de su mentón y le daba un pañuelo blanco con bordes azules y una flor en una esquina._

_- gracias - solo eso pudo decir, pero sabía que ese gracias significa mucho y al parecer él también lo entiendo ya que se dirigía a asía la puerta y voltea a verla. _

_- entonces me ayudas a encontrar el salón de Música? - le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona _

_- claro que si - salió corriendo tras el_

_Un rayo de luz ilumino el cuadro que en él se veía una hermosa flor de muchos colores, que en lo más bajo decía ¨ gracias Atem``._

_**flashback End **_

- lo prometo - le dijo alzando su mano en señal de juramento - muy bien Atem es hora que te vayas no quiero retrasar tu viaje, cuídate y si necesitas ayuda avísanos por favor -

- así lo hare Mana no te preocupes - estaban a punto de buscar a sus amigos pero ellos se les adelantaron y ya venían en camino hacia ellos

- ¿Listo joven Atem? - pregunto Mahad

- listo, Marik ¿puedes cuidar de Mana mientras yo no estoy? -

- claro Atem, despreocúpate por eso, la cuidare como si fuera mi novia - bromeo el moreno mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Mana

- ni en tus sueños - dijo la castaña quitando el brazo de Marik de encima

- vamos - interrumpió el mayor de los ángeles

Y Con un asentimiento el tricolor fue tras de Mahad, mientras Marik y Mana le deseaban buena suerte a Atem, el moreno salió a buscar a Bakura. Y la castaña se quedó hay por unos momento mirando a su amado

- te amo - dijo al aire mientras una lagrima caí por su mejilla

Al llegar a una gran puerta se detuvieron, el ángel tricolor veía con asombro a la puerta era diferente a las demás que conocía, esta estaba hecha de oro, con escrituras en latín, unos bellos grabados de hombres y mujeres. Al ver todo esto no se dio cuenta que su maestro había traído unos papeles con él.

- muy bien joven Atem le daré las instrucciones para su viaje a la tierra - el ángel solo asintió – bien al cruzar por esta puerta estará en la tierra, se confundirá un poco por el ambiente que existe haya, pero no se preocupe es normal. Lo mandare a un parque cercano a la ciudad de ahí usted….. - hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a hablar - usted tendrá que transformarse

- transformarme? -

- así es, se convertirá en un ave -

- qué clase de ave? -

- en una pequeña, en una paloma blanca, queremos que sea lo más cuidadoso e indetectable para los humanos -

- comprendo, así que mientras vuelo sobre la ciudad tendré que transformarme en un ave -

- exacto, vaya joven Atem tan inteligente y seguro que es, esta misión será muy fácil para usted -

- no es para tanto Mahad, solo analizo la situación no quiero fallar en mi primera misión -

- y no lo hará, bien está todo listo le daré estos papeles para que pueda localizar a su protegida más fácilmente, muy bien joven Atem le deseo mucha suerte - con un abrazo a su pupilo se despidió de él.

Atem caminaba asía esa gran puerta, puso su mano en la perilla y la giro muy despacio abriéndola muy lentamente. Una gran luz lo recibió y camino a través de ella para después desaparecer completamente del cielo. Y ser transportado hacia la tierra donde tendría que buscar a su protegida, sin saber que su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

_**Continuara….**_

_Hola, hola mis querido lectoras. Que les pareció este cap?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, bueno tal como lo prometí estaré actualizando cada semana non/. Ya que como dije anteriormente tengo varios capítulos adelantados y no tengo problema en publicar cada semana, si llega a surgir algo les haré avisar, mientras a disfrutar XD_

_Muy bien quiero agradecer a **3liiza luniita** (muchas gracias amiga de veras, y esto no es nada con lo que vendrá mas adelante XD cuídate ) **DarkRose00** (respondiendo a tu pregunta amiga, no es serenity n.n, aun que si aparecerá mas adelante y gracias n.n, no te preocupes no la dejare ), **Circe Salazar **( primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review, de veras, segundo lo siento mucho u.u por tu angelito pero ahora ya debe estar mucho mejor a lado de Dios n.n, lo del yaoi, ¿que te dijo? soy una novata y espero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga excelente ;D, OMG yo también amo y recontramo el piano es mi único instrumento favorito y concuerdo contigo sobre de el. te sumerges en un mar de sonidos maravillosos, que te transporta a otro lugar lleno de sueños y deseos *w*. y nuevamente gracias cuídate mucho y espero leerte en próximo capitulo ) no me queda decir muchas gracias por sus reviews me dan ánimos para salir a adelante con esta gran historia que no la abandonare y daré todo para hacerla cada semana mejor._

_Sin más que decir, solo un nuevamente gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo para leerlo y espero que le haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap_

_Besos y abrazos_

_**Hikari Erena Yami **_

_**Review?**_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Corazón De Ángel**_

_**Capitulo tres **_

_**Discleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi**_

La lluvia caía sin cesar en las calles de Tokio, la gente corría para refugiarse bajo un techo o en sus casas. Pero para una niña que llevaba un paraguas negro, eso no importaba, le gustaba la lluvia. Sentirla aunque mojara sus ropas la disfrutaba, al igual sentir esas pequeñas gotas refrescando su rostro, el olor que emanaba la tierra mojada la hacía sentirse feliz. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su hogar jugando con los charcos pequeños, dejándose caer en ellos pateándola para que esta terminara dispersándose sobre la cera, la poca gente que pasaba la veían con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a su hogar se quitó las botas y las coloco en una esquina al igual que el paraguas para que se secaran, fue directo al baño tomo una toalla y empezó a secar su cabello, fue después a su habitación y saco ropa limpia se cambió rápido para dirigirse a la cocina. Al llegar vio que no se encontraba su hermano así que decidió ver un poco la TV, cuando cayó la noche la pequeña niña tricolor estaba completamente dormida.

Entro completamente empapado a la casa, así camino hasta su habitación sin importarle que a su paso dejara mojaba el piso, cuando entro abrió su closet de ella saco una sudadera y pantalón, al quitarse la camiseta mojada de las gotas de la lluvia, estas escurrían en su abdomen torneado, con un toalla seco, para después proseguir con el pantalón que al igual que la camiseta estaba completamente mojado…. Cuando acabo de secarse y vestirse fue a la cocina tomo un vaso, después saco jugo de la nevera y lo sirvió, lo tomo rápido. Voltio a ver a la sala y vio que estaba la TV prendida se extrañó al verla así, eran las 10 de la noche no era hora de que estuviera prendida, dejo el vaso en la mesa. Camino a paso lento cuando llego vio con ternura a su hermanita durmiendo dulcemente en el sofá, se dirigió a ella lentamente para acariciarle sus mechones rubios. La pequeña se voltio y abrazo a sí misma puesto que tenía frio y no se había cubierto con una manta ya que la noche era fresca a consecuencia de la lluvia.

Yugi al ver este acto tomo a su hermanita en brazos teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, con ella se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña. Cuando llego con una mano quito la sabana de la cama y puso a la niña en ella cuando la seguro tomo de vuelta la sabana para cubrirla además de ponerle otra manta ya que asía bastante frio y no quería que la tricolor se enfermera.

Cuando hubo terminado de hacerlo, antes de irse le deposito un beso tierno en la frente, pero al hacerlo vio que ella no se había quitado su parche de su ojo izquierdo. Sonrió triste al verlo pero con cuidado se lo quito, lo puso en la mesita de noche y ahí estaba una fotografía de una familia que al fondo se veía un parque de diversiones, los que estaban en esa foto estaban sonriendo y más una pequeña tricolor que abrazaba a su hermano mayor con fuerza del cuello, atrás de ellos estaban un hombre y una mujer tomando a su hijo de los hombros y sonriendo mientras este cargaba su hermana menor.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír al recordar ese momento habían pasado 6 años desde que habían estado juntos. Después de eso todo había cambiado en sus vidas tanto en el como para Yami pero ella fue la más afectada en ese accidente en donde perdió a sus padres y la visualización de su ojo izquierdo. Pero no tenía caso recordar el pasado, se incorporó y limpio la lagrima que sin su permiso había salido.

Vio a su hermanita por última vez para después dirigirse a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla alguien lo llamo.

- ¿Yugi? - llamo la pequeña soñolienta

- si Yami -

- ¿podrías dejar la puerta un poco abierta por favor? -

- claro. Descansa Yami que tengas dulces sueños -

- gracias hermano, descansa tú también, te quiero -

- yo también - y así la pequeña dio media vuelta y nuevamente quedo completamente dormida.

Estaba cansando había trabajado doble turno de nuevo. Se acostó en su cama sin ni siquiera cubrirse pero que importaba de todos formas se levantaría temprano para ir a trabajar, desde que sus padres murieron el que debía de encargarse de la única familia que le quedaba, al principio tuvieron que irse a un orfanato ya que no había más familia quien se encargara de ellos, él tenía 15 años y Yami apenas 7 años. Fue difícil el poder adaptarse a estar completamente solos sin quien cuidara de ellos, pero después cuando Yugi cumplió la mayoría de edad consiguió trabajo para que le pudieran dar la custodia de Yami. Así consiguieron un departamento modesto, ya que su antigua casa fue demolida por no tener dueño, pero vivían con comodidad.

Voltio a ver el reloj que estaba en una mesita de noche, eran las doce y media de la noche. Tenía que dormir un poco pero no podía tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría pero no sabía que era, ¿qué más le podía suceder a él y su hermana? No lo sabía pero tenía que estar alerta para proteger a Yami de cualquier peligro que la asechara, pero…. ¿y si era un presentimiento bueno y no malo? Tampoco lo sabía pero el trataría de que no les pasara nada a ambos sin importar que pasara. Y sin darse cuenta, Yugi se había quedado completamente dormido pensando en ese pequeño presentimiento que sin saber sería un gran cambio para él y Yami.

No muy lejos de aquel departamento, en un parque completamente solo, solo unas pocas personas se veían a lo lejos tal vez saliendo de algún club nocturno o de simples cantinas. En el césped tras unos arbustos se encontraba alguien que parecía dormido, sus vestimentas eran extrañas. Era una especia de túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de sus orejas colgaban unos aretes muy bellos, en su pecho tenía un adorno muy poco común para esa época un collar que tapa casi todo su pecho y parte de su cuello. Un cinturón que adornaban sus caderas, sus pies estaban desnudos, en sus tobillos un poco más arriba traía unos brazaletes que le llegaban hasta la rodilla todo los adornos eran de oro puro. Pero… lo más extraño que se le podía apreciar a aquel joven era que en vez tener dos brazos que al igual tenía dos brazaletes dorados… pero en los antebrazos tenia alas blancas tal como un pájaro amplias y muy bellas que al final de estas sobresalían ambas manos. Cualquiera diría que ese ser extraño dañaría a todo aquel que se opusiera, pero estarían equivocados.

El ángel comenzó a despertar lentamente tomándose con ambas manos/alas la cabeza, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza no recordaba nada después de que abrió aquella puerta, se fue incorporando poco a poco sintió algo resbalando entre su rostro, era….. Agua que caí constante alzo su rostro y efectivamente estaba lloviendo, los estruendos sonaban a lo lejos fuertemente. Bajo la mirada observando a su alrededor no veía casi nada solo unas pocas luces que sobresalían entre los arbustos.

- ¿qué es este lugar? - se preguntó mentalmente, esa caída sí que había dolido, jamás se esperó tal recibimiento así a la tierra.

- la tierra - dijo el tricolor al ver las luces de colores a los lejos que alumbra aquellos comercios que a su vez, podía ver la lluvia caer - no parece ser tan malo, pero aun así tendré que ser precavido -

Diciendo eso el pequeño ángel se fue incorporando sacudiéndose un poco sus vestimentas de lo mojado que estaba, ahí fue cuando noto que sus brazos no eran como antes si no que ahora tenían….

- ¿plumas? - con un poco de miedo tomo una y la observo muy detenidamente - hm, sí que seré todo un pájaro después de todo - dijo irónicamente sonriendo de lado jamás se esperó eso, sabía que se convertiría en un ave, pero no que sería la mitad de esta, pero que más podría hacer cumpliría su misión a como fuera lugar no quería decepcionar a su Dios, y protegería a toda costa a esa pequeña.

- bien creo que tendré que esperar a que pase esta tormenta, y que… - se miró la ropa - se seque esto - sin más que decir salió de aquellos maleza, siendo cuidado de no ser observado por ojos humanos, camino muy lentamente hasta una pequeña fuente que en ese momento estaba apagada. Un poste alumbra el lugar. El ángel fue acercándose lentamente a la fuente, cuando estuvo ya ahí, se observó en el agua viendo sus vestimentas y adornos.

- con esto puesto parezco del antiguo Egipto - expreso divertido, pero ya al ver detenidamente su rostro noto un pequeño cambio, sus ojos…. Ya no eran del mismo color eran distintos, el derecho era de color rojo tal como un rubí un poco más claro del que tenía antes, y su ojo izquierdo era azul como de un zafiro - no puedo creerlo, también cambio mi cabello - tenía razón su cabellera no era ya tricolor, si no de tan solo dos tonos rubio y rojo intenso - bien creo que ya es hora de empiece mi misión - con esas palabras Atem se elevó un poco agitando sus alas, la lluvia había cesado ya un poco más y así fue elevándose, volando en el cielo que empezaba a despejarse revelando unas hermosas estrellas y una luna esplendorosa.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras. Que les pareció este cap?, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que todo los accesorios que trae Atem, son como los de la serie, solo que en esta historia no trae capa, ni el diseño azul de enfrente de su túnica (es que no me acuerdo como se llama esa parte XD). Mmmm ahh otra cosa que quería aclarar es que como este fic gira alrededor de Tokio, la edad para ser mayor, es a los 21. Así que pondré tal como son las leyes a haya XD. _

_Muy bien pasando agradecer a: _

**Circe Salazar: **_XD entiendo tus celos, yo igual los sentí al escribirlo pero es para que tenga un poco más de trama la historia, O.O calma, calma no queremos una matanza estilo Yuno verdad? , paciencia Amiga ya vendrá nuestra pareja ( que no revelare aun muajajaja ) ejem continuando, eso es lo importante que lo recordemos con mucho cariño y amor n.n, wooow entonces sabes todo sobre Yaoi XD ,¿enserio? , pues a ver cuándo la publicas :D (Sin presiones hee ), estas en lo correcto de echo yo duermo oyéndolo me arrulla ñ.ñ, no te preocupes para mí es muy importante los comentarios ya que me hacen mejorar, y dar pie a que escriba mejor yo nunca he ignorado la opinión de los demás (aunque sean malos) me hacen ser mejorar y te lo agradezco pondré más atención a la próxima n.n nos leemos y cuídate amiga _

**3liiza luniita: **_es que Atem es un casanova aunque no se dé cuenta XD. Tal vez si tal vez no eso lo mantendré en secreto para poder llenarte de mas curiosidad muajajaja cof cof, , cuídate amiga y nos leemos en el próximo cap_

**Azumi Lowe: **_muchas gracias n.n me alegro que te haya gustado y adorado a como puse cada personaje pero tendré más sorpresas, nuevamente gracias y no te preocupes aun asi agradezco tu review, cuídate amiga y nos leemos_

_Bueno chicas gracias de veras por sus reviews y a los que leen esta historia me dan ánimos para salir a adelante con esta gran historia que no la abandonare y daré todo para hacerla cada semana mejor._

_Sin más que decir, solo un gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo para leerlo y espero que le haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap_

_Besos y abrazos_

_**Hikari Erena Yami **_

_**Review?**_


	4. capitulo 4

_**Corazón De Ángel**_

_**Capitulo cuatro **_

_**Discleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi**_

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte de Tokio, con sus tonos naranjas y azules, las pocas nubes de la tormenta anterior se dejaban ver eran pocas y casi invisibles. Las flores de los parques o balcones de algunas casas caían pequeñas gotas de la lluvia restante. Sus pétalos se veían cristalizadas por esas diminutas gotas de agua que las hacía ver aún más hermosas tantos las rosas, margaritas, claveles, y las más hermosa de todas. La Flor de Cerezo, sin duda alguna era la cotizada entre todas, su belleza no se compara con su color rosado pálido y aroma que embriagaba a todo aquel que la oliera que en conjunto daban un increíble panorama en las calles.

En el cielo ya dejaba el color anaranjado y poniendo en su lugar ese azul marino un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, si, sin duda ese sería un día perfecto para los ciudadanos de Tokio.

7:30 AM, muchos ya levantados, otras apenas saliendo de la cama despertados por sus molestas alarmas, los comercios cambiaban sus letreros de ¨cerrado a abierto´´ acomodando las cosas, poniendo otras, en fin de nuevo otro día pasaría de ganancia, los niños preparándose para ir a sus colegios, algunos desayunando, otros yéndose ya.

Más al lado del oeste de la ciudad, en unos apartamentos de media clase. En una habitación con el número 729 se encontraban una pequeña niña, parada en un banquito y con un mandil color azul con unos pequeños osos jugando entre sí o con juguetes. Al ver de frente a la niña se podría decir que…. Le quedaba un poco grande, con su uniforme ya puesto, este consistía en una falda larga hasta las rodillas color negra, blusa de manga larga negra con cuello en v con una pequeña línea blanca y para un toque más tierno y dulce para niñas de primaria, un bello moño rojo que se podría decir era la corbata, y para el final calcetas blancas un poco más arriba de la pantorrilla y zapatos bien pulidos negros. Así era el uniforme de la primaria Domino.

Mientras Yami cocinaba para su hermano mayor Yugi, este se estaba duchando al salir con una toalla azul a la cadera y otra en la mano que secaba su rebelde cabellera, se acercó al closet su ya bien conocido uniforme de trabajo. Un pantalón negro de vestir con cinturón negro con hebilla plateada cuadrada, camisa de manga larga color gris oscuro adjunto con una corbata, y para darle una elegancia tal cual su trabajo, era un chaleco negro, ya por ultimo zapatos pulidos que brillaban negros.

La mesa ya estaba servida con pan tostado, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja o leche y fruta picada. Al quitarse el mandil escucho pasos adentrándose a la cocida alzo su mirada para encontrase un par de ojos amatisis que quien lo viera diría que tenía un rostro de un adolecente de 16. Pero ya conociéndolo más profundamente vería que no era lo que parecía. Si no más bien verían a un joven adulto maduro de 21 años y no del todo ojos amables y tiernos, más a decir verdad su mirada se mostraba fría, calculadora, desconfiada de cualquiera que se acercara a él o su hermana, por no decir que daba un poco de miedo.

- buenos días hermano - saludo la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente al ver al recién llegado

- bueno días Yami, como amaneciste? - pregunto Yugi sentándose frente a Yami, y empezando a servirse un poco de todo

- muy bien, por cierto gracias por quitarme el parche se me había olvidado quitármelo - dijo Yami que al igual que Yugi sirviendo un poco de fruta y pan tostado

- no hay de que, solo no olvides ponerte las gotas - se llevó un pedazo de manzana a su boca

- no te preocupes hermano eso jamás lo olvido - le dijo sonriendo, el silencio se hizo, tenía algo que hablar con su hermano pero no sabía cómo decirle, sabía que el muy sobreprotector con ella y no la deja salir muy seguido. Solo de la escuela a la casa y en contadas ocasiones ir al parque de la esquina, voltio a míralo parecía estar pensado algo ya que fruncía el ceño a cada momento, como si planeara algo o preocupara, voltio en el instante que Yami la miraba y se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

- que pasa Yami, ¿quieres decir algo? - como lo adivino, lo miro sorprendida ¿cómo supo que quería decir algo a, el?

- ¿por qué dices que quiero decir algo? - se puso nerviosa, a veces su hermano era demasiado listo que daba miedo

- porque veo que me estas mirando y mueves tus labios como si quisieras decirme algo – rayos no noto ese pequeño detalle, en conclusión su hermano era muy observador, sonrió un tanto y termino de dar un último bocado y trago. Bien aquí vendría lo difícil

- veras hermano, en la escuela el maestro Dartz y mis compañeros han planeado ir a de excursión al museo nacional, y será mañana y quisiera… - se quedó callada un momento, tomo aire y siguió con lo más difícil - si podría ir - concluyo con un poco de miedo a la respuesta de Yugi

Hubo silencio Yugi solo miraba fijamente la fruta a un lado de él, no se podría descifrar que estaría pensando, Yami por su parte movía sus manos nerviosamente. Quería ir a ese museo en verdad le interesaba mucho saber sobre el antiguo Japón y la cultura, también quería salir a explorar un más la ciudad ya que hace mucho que no salía más allá de la puerta de su casa. Solo esperaba que su hermano tuviera más confianza en ella.

Dejar ir a Yami al museo o no, no podía tomar una decisión sobre aquello, le resultaba un poco difícil decir si dejarla ir o no, ya que tendría que salir más allá de la escuela, y no quería que le pasara nada mientras él no estaba cerca de ella, pero también quería que su hermanita fue más social, era amable eso sin lugar a dudas todo aquel que hablaba con ella decía que era una niña muy buena y alegre, eso lo entendía a la perfección. También quería darle un poco de confianza eso le ayudaría a salir al mundo externo y explorarlo, ahora la idea no le sonaba nada mal dejar a su pequeña y traviesa hermana ir ese museo, una sonrisa adorno sus labios, es niña si que era su todo aparte de ser su única familia, volteo a ver a Yami y lo que miro le enterneció que suavizo su mirada, hay su hermanita tenia ojos de ligeramente brillante esperando su respuesta. Cerró sus ojos un momento y después volvió a abrirlos sí que Yami sabia como convérselo con esa mirada.

- está bien, puedes ir a ese museo - soltó junto con un suspiro, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

No podía creerlo ¿su hermano mayor le había dicho que si?, su sonrisa y alegría se agrando tanto que casi soltaba un grito de emoción al saber que podía ir, de un saltito de su asiento, salió corriendo hacia Yugi y lo abrazo fuertemente, el correspondió al abrazo con felicidad.

- gracias, gracias - repetía una y otra vez la tricolor, soltando pequeñas lagrimas ocultado su rostro en el pecho del ojivioleta - gracias hermano, por hacerme tan feliz - susurro feliz desasiendo poco a poco su abrazo y mirándolo con una grande y bella sonrisa.

- no me des las gracias Yami te lo mereces por ser una niña buena y ser las más bonita de todas - le dijo acariciando su mejilla que tenía un diminuto rubor y la acerco un más a él y deposito un tierno y cálido beso en su frente - te quiero Yami - declaro Yugi con una sonrisa

- yo también te quiero hermano, eres el mejor hermano del mundo y sabes una cosa - tomo la mano de el - eres mi Hikari - finalizo con una brazo

-…- se quedó sin palabras, simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su mente quedo en blando y solo sentía su corazón latir como nunca, sentía pequeñas sensaciones que no sabía cómo explicar. Pero de una cosa si podía estaba seguro, estaba feliz muy feliz de tener a esa niña de ojos violetas a su lado, sin ella quedaría solo en el mundo. En definitiva amaba a su pequeña hermanita de nombre Yami Muto

- hermano - profirió Yami sintiendo a Yugi haciendo un poco más fuerza con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - podrías dejarme respirar un poco - ya se le empezaba a notar un tono morado en su rostro

- oh! Claro Yami, lo siento - la soltó de inmediato y acomodo su chaleco y corbata - creo que es hora de que te deja a la escuela, así que toma tu mochila y vamos ya que no quiero que llegues tarde -

- si Yugi - le respondió con su usual sonrisa y salió corriendo a su habitación trayendo consigo su mochila rosa con negro y con un colgante de un perrito - lista, vamos -

- muy bien, vamos - abrió la puerta y tras salir la cerro con llave yendo a dejar a Yami al colegio y el a su trabajo

El cielo brillante y azulado daban una magnifica vista esa mañana, la gente caminaba sin cesar a sus destinos ocupados en sus asuntos que no pondrían atención a su alrededor.

En lo más alto del cielo volaban pájaros de diferentes colores y tamaños, pero entre todos aquellas aves sobre salía una, una paloma blanca reluciente agitando sus alas para tomar un poco más de vuelo y no caer al suelo.

Descendió en una azotea grande y amplia para poder tomar un descanso, ya que desde la mañana no había parado de volar y tomar tan siquiera un poco de agua o comida. Al llegar ahí se sacudió y miro a su alrededor estaba solitario el lugar, perfecto para poder transformarse y estirar su cuerpo, miro nuevamente no había nadie, cerro sus ojos concentrándose una luz lo envolvió completamente, tardo unos segundos después la misma luz iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Extendió sus brazos para poder extender sus alas/brazos un poco y así lo hizo con todo cuerpo. Se sentía cansado desde que salió la noche anterior a buscar a la niña no había parado de volar, buscaba desde los más altos edificios hasta las casas más humildes de toda la ciudad, pero no había rastro de ella o su hermano, fue cuando decidió tomar un pequeño descanso.

Alzo su mirada el sol estaba brillante imagino que sería casi medio día ya, se mantuvo así un rato, admirando el bello cielo azul jamás pensó que sería tan increíble de ver, en ese momento vio un ave pasar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, con que así se veía el al volar, vaya sí que magnifico el poder que le habían concedido. Un ligero viento soplo moviendo sus mechones rubios, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo, se sentía tan bien ese aire. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, y miro más adelante el paisaje de la ciudad, sus grandes edificaciones unas grandes otras pequeñas, algo curioso que vio fue cosas rodantes que se movían por donde todas partes, algunas inmóviles. Y lo que no podía faltar… humanos vio cientos y cientos de ellos por toda la ciudad esparcidos desde su lugar parecían hormigas.

Se alegó un poco, dio la media vuelta para emprender su vuelo nuevamente cuando escucho voces acercarse, voltio para todas partes pero no veía a nadie, se puso en guardia para defenderse, pero en eso escucho el abrir de una perilla. Rápidamente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se transformó en la paloma y voló arriba de un gran tanque negro, cuando se hayo ahí la puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a un grupo de niñas, Atem observo cuidadosamente.

- ahh!, por fin un poco de aire fresco - expreso una de las pequeñas

- sí, hoy es bonito día, ¿no crees Malik? - pregunto una peliblanca a su amiga que estiraba sus brazos, disfrutando del momento

- así es Ryo, pero dejemos lo bonito y vamos a comer, que muero de hambre - dijo la peli cenizo mirando a su dos amigas

- ¿qué trajiste tu Malik? -

- mi hermana me preparo un poco de arroz con carne y verduras (1) y tú qué trajiste? -

- pues pescado y papas fritas (2) - dijo Ryo abriendo la cubierta de su bandeja

- y tu Yami que trajiste de almuerzo - pregunto Malik comiendo y mirando a su amiga abriendo una bolsa y sacando de echa una bandejita rosada

- bolas de arroz y unos ricos dangos (3) - expreso feliz la pequeña tomando uno y saborearlo lentamente

- porque tú siempre traes dulces - reclamo la pelicenizo haciendo un puchero - no es justo -termino cruzándose de brazos

- mmm será porque Ishizu te lo prohibió - le recordó Ryo

- no ayudes quieres - profiero Malik y lanzando una mirada fulminante a la peliblanca

- ya Malik no te enojes, si quieres te comparto uno toma - le ofreció la ojivioleta

- gracias Yami tu si eres una buena amiga, no como otras - dijo mientras toma el pequeño dulce y comerlo lentamente frente a Ryo, esta solo la reía divertida, su amiga a veces parecía una niña pequeña

Platicaban animadamente y riendo de una que otra cosa que hiciera Malik y Ryo contradiciendo, sin saber que eran observadas por un ave mirando atentamente a cierta niña tricolor.

`` Con que ella es mi protegida, vaya sí que se parece a mí, pero no importa ya la encontré y ahora a protegerla ``. Pensó Atem sonriendo con su pico y viendo a Yami sonriendo alegremente

En un negocio reconocible del centro de la ciudad, los empleados trabajaban sin cesar, los meseros trayendo o anotando los aperitivos de sus clientes, mientras atrás en las cocinas los cocineros calentaban, sacaban, pimentaban sus platillos para que quedaran al gusto del cliente.

Mientras en el despacho del restaurant, el jefe habla por teléfono con cierta persona especial

- si abuelito, ya lo sé -

_- entonces si ya lo sabes, porque me preocupas tanto- _decía frustrado el anciano –_ Rebecca sabes que te quiero y confió en ti_

- si abuelito yo también te quiero, pero no es para que te enojes tanto, solo porque no te he llamado, es razón para que te vuelvas loco - contesto la rubia revisando unos papeles

- _pero no es justificante jovencita, no por que seas la dueña del negocio no te acuerdes de tu familia - _la ojiazul rodo los ojos

- ya abuelito ya entendí, no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo - escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea - entonces como ya no tienes nada que decir, me despido ya que tengo pendiente que hacer, te quiero y te llamare dentro de pronto, que te sigas disfrutando de Londres -

_- está bien hija, cuídate y si necesitas algo llámame te quiero hasta luego - _dijo Arthur ya un poco menos enojado y sonriendo, a veces su nieta le daba dolores de cabeza

- ok abuelito, nos vemos bye - asi colgó y masajeo la frente tenia tanto trabajo que hacer y la llamada de su abuelito la había distraído, se recargo en su asiento mirando a la nada, pero en eso paso por su mente cierto chico tricolor de ojos amatisis, sonrió ese joven rondaba su mente desde hace tiempo, recordó la primera vez que lo vio la cautivo su apariencia alto, fornido, y esa carita de niño pero a la vez de un muchacho maduro. Se mordió el labio inferior si ese joven definitivamente era todo un hombre de ver y apreciar.

- Yugi Motou - dijo su nombre al aire, sus ojos brillaron y pasando su dedo por sus labios - ¿a qué sabran tus besos? No lo sé, pero muy pronto lo descubriré - se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana esparció las persianas y miro a través de esta, y miro al tricolor sonriendo y atendiendo a un par de clientes - si muy pronto lo sabré - pensó la rubia tocando sus labios y lanzando un beso imaginario a Yugi mientras regresaba a su escritorio a seguir trabajando

_**Continuara… **_

_(1) básicamente es un platillo típico de Egipto de nombre _Mashi y como Malik he Ishizu son de haya pues incluí un poco de cultura

_(2)es la comida típica de Londres, y como Ryo es de ahí ( por lo que he leído en el manga ) y como dije quiero algo de diferentes culturas, y la comida de Ryo es el típico _Fish & Chisp

_(3) y por último la comida de Japón, de esta última me imagino que la de conocer algunos, pero para los que no la conozcan, son bolitas de arroz rellena de o mezclada de diferente ingredientes y se llaman Onigiri y los Dangos son también bolitas de diferentes colores o de un solo color, y son echas de harina con azúcar y colocadas en un palito de madera_

_Hola a mis lectoras n.n, he aquí otro capítulo, díganme que les pareció, como ya vieron ya incluido más personajes, para que quede claro aquí Ryo y Malik son niñas (XD) asi que pido una disculpa a todas aquellas Fans de estos dos, bueno como ya no hay nada que aclarar y porque ya me empezó a dar sueño me despido pero sin antes agradecer. _

_Gracias por sus reviews a __**3liiza luniita,Circe Salazar,DarkYami Motou**__ de todo corazón les agradezco n.n_

_Sin más que decir, solo gracias por darme un poquito de su tiempo para leerlo. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap_

_Besos y abrazos_

_**Hikari Erena Yami**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
